Ice cream
by Sweetheart From Hell
Summary: It's a hot summer day, and Castiel learns he likes ice cream. A lot. Destiel, from the prompt "ice cream" that Artemisdesari gave me. Slash, though nothing explicit though. Just some cuteness and ice cream. I hope you like it, please review!


**I asked for a prompt and was given "ice cream" by Artemisdesari (go check out her fics, they're waay better than mine, I swear! You won't regret it!) and this is the result. I dedicate it to her, and I hope she likes it!**

**It was written in maybe an hour, and I don't know how good it is, but well.. I hope you like it. No spoilers if you know who Cas is.**

**Warnings? Slash. Guess that's about it. Nothing explicit, really. If you have some deep rooted hatred for ice cream, don't read it.**

**And no, I don't own SPN or the boys. If I did, Destiel would be 100% canon. And shown off every episode.**

**Also, I have no idea where Sam went. Hmmm…**

**~~~SPN~~~**

"Man, it's hot! I'd kill for a beer… no, an ice cream! Cas, tell me if you see a gas station somewhere…" Dean wiped his forehead, trying to avoid more sweat coming into his eyes. Castiel seemed unaffected by the heat, but nodded and handed Dean a bottle of water. "Thanks, Cas… oh, man! It's all warm, everything warm!" Dean groaned. How could it be so goddamn warm?

After what felt like forever, Castiel raised his hand, pointing at something in the distance.

"Gas station. We will be there soon." Dean floored the gas pedal and imagined the wonderful coldness of an ice cream… Within a few minutes, he pulled into the parking lot. He motioned for Castiel to join him, and got out of the car.

"You ever had ice cream, Cas?" Dean let out a sigh when they entered the small building, whoever invented air conditioning deserved eternal thanks and reverence.

"I do not require eating, Dean." Dean chuckled, trying to locate the freezer.

"You don't eat ice cream for food, Cas, you eat it 'cause it's good! It's cold and nice on these warm days…" Cas looked sceptical. "You're having an ice cream." Dean nodded decisively, finally finding the ice creams. He resisted the urge to dive head first into the freezer, settling for sticking his hands into it while choosing their ice creams.

"Dean… what is the purpose of me eating this?" Castiel asked when Dean waved a wrapped ice cream cone in front of his face.

"Because you can't say you've lived till you've had ice cream, Cas. You got strawberry, I'm taking chocolate." Dean paid for the ice creams and a water bottle, gave Castiel his ice cream and looked for something remotely like a shadowy place around the gas station. There was none. Castiel smiled.

"You said the ice cream would cool you." Dean grinned. Sometime his angel had a point. He put an arm around Castiel's waist and went back to the Impala. Her hood was a good a place as any for Cas to have his first ice cream.

He opened his own, and Castiel followed the example, but eyes his ice cream slightly suspiciously while Dean licked on his with a content sigh.

"Try it, Cas! It's great…" He turned his attention back to his ice cream, but looked up when he heard something almost like a _moan_ from Castiel. The angel was licking his ice cream, his eyes closed and an expression of absolute bliss on his face.

Dean felt something sticky spreading over his fingers, and he was snapped out of his trance like state of watching Cas eating his ice cream. Quickly, he licked the melted ice cream off his fingers and resumed the eating his now soft ice cream. Then he thought of something.

He nudged Castiel.

"You haven't tried the chocolate, Cas!" Castiel looked up, startled, his ice cream immediately melting, coating his fingers in sticky strawberry flavour. Dean smiled and held out his ice cream to Castiel. "You should, it's delicious." Castiel tentatively leaned forwards and licked Dean's ice cream.

"It is the greatest creation man, Dean." Dean cocked an eyebrow, offering his ice cream to Castiel.

"You get the last of mine, I get the last of yours. Fair deal?" Castiel nodded and took Dean's ice cream, holding out his own. Dean smiled and took the cone from Castiel's hand, and caught his wrist with the other. "Your ice cream's melted… it'd be unfair if you got more than me because of that." He raised Castiel's hand to his mouth, licking the fingers clean from the melted ice cream. Castiel moaned. Dean swirled his tongue around Castiel's index finger a final time before he let for of the angel's hand. Then he started eating again, trying to save his fingers from being covered in ice cream _again_.

Soon, they had both finished their ice creams, and Dean wished that they had more.

"Dean…" He turned, just to stare into Castiel's blue eyes. The angel had his head tilted to one side, and some chocolate ice cream left at the corner of his mouth. Dean instinctively leaned forwards, licking the ice cream away. Castiel shifted his head a fraction of an inch, so that Dean's tongue met his instead of the corner of his mouth.

The kiss became heated within a moment, and Dean pulled Castiel close, pressing himself against the angels. Then he pulled away with a frustrated groan.

"It's too goddamn warm! I say we go find a motel, with air conditioning, and we take an ice cold shower together. Sound good to you?" Castiel nodded, and they got into the car. Dean pulled out of the parking lot, and silently prayed that there would be a motel nearby. It was _too goddamn warm_ to drive.

"Dean?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you for making me try the ice cream."

**~~~SPN~~~**

**Please review? It'll take you less than thirty seconds!**


End file.
